User talk:Pascal1526
Hi, welcome to Mercs Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Weapons and Vehicles page. -- GRAND ADMINISTER PATX 00:40, April 26, 2010 (UTC) RE: Typos and Images Don't worry, you've been doing a good job so far. Unfortunately, I don't have as much time as I used to to tend to the wiki so I just clean up small things nowadays. As for the images I get them from these videos: *http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4_EGESrf5r8 *http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oB-lLlPmO9c *http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3-WvGxzW-cg&feature=relmfu *http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SlDeq0Q7UNQ&feature=relmfu I just PrtScrn them and use an image editing program to edit them. Mr Zurkon 02:43, October 3, 2012 (UTC) RE: Watermarks Yeah sure, go for it. Mr Zurkon 00:44, October 26, 2012 (UTC) RE: Armour Don't worry I was well aware of what you were adding which is why I didn't tell you to stop. I don't think a separate page is needed, just make sure to mention it in the tactics section if it's necessary. Mr Zurkon 08:13, October 27, 2012 (UTC) Bladesong Missiles Howdy Mr Pascal You have a good dude if the bladsong missle destroyer does not have guided missles like the sam They shouldnt carry an anti air designate Just label them as an armed Warship!CsmTyler Rose (talk) 19:06, November 7, 2012 (UTC) RE: It's vs. It is Hello Pascal. Thanks, I do the best I can in correcting errors on pages, mainly those in the recent wiki activity. Yes, I'm constantly using contractions, mainly "it is" to "it's." The reason for this is because I'm trying to follow the "don't use two words when you can use one" rule, or guideline that I'm fairly certain I saw somewhere on this wiki, and I'm probably paraphrasing. However, I understand that you prefer writing in a more formal language. As this a wiki and not something formal like a résumé, I'm being more casual in my writing than I would elsewhere. I also like using either "it is" or "it's," but to be concise, and to follow the guideline, I use contractions. If you would much prefer using the long term over contractions, that's fine by me, I like either and am mainly using contractions to follow that guideline and to be just a little more concise on pages. Cheers LegendFPS (talk) 11:29, November 9, 2012 (UTC)LegendFPS RE: RE: RE: It is vs. It's Yes, there's nothing about contractions on the Manual of Style, but I did look at Wikipedia's Manual of Style which says that uncontracted forms are default and contractions are too informal, and to add to that, I am more and more liking the formal writing. I probably read that guideline on another site, possibly a wikia, and I agree that it's better to use one word than two, if you can, but uncontracted words are, not just formal, but also fit better. When creating and editing pages, just try to get that good balance between being concise and formal. LegendFPS (talk) 03:11, November 17, 2012 (UTC)LegendFPS Emplaced Weapon Challenge Howdy Mr.pascal I could use some of your help I have completed the emplaced weapons challenge as mathias However!, I only reiceved mathias in a suit is it random or something? Do you know? I'd apprieciate your help Thanks, Tyler J. Rose 20:33, November 29, 2012 (UTC) Sorry wasnt logged in when I sent the message asking for your help about the emplaced weapon challengeCsmTyler Rose (talk) 20:38, November 29, 2012 (UTC) If you completed Emplaced Weapons Challenge Level 3, it is not random at all. At each level 3 completion of Fiona's challenges, you will receive an outfit. There is a total of 4 challenges so consequently 4 outfits to obtain. Obviously enough, since they don't wear the same stuff, each challenge will reward a different outfit for each Mercenary. I'm not sure about the Chicken suit though. If you want you can post your finding on the new Emplaced Weapons Challenge - Rewards as part of a Mattias specific rewards for Level 3. If you didn't complete Level 3 of a the challenge, then... I don't know. If you can, put a title on your posts like so TITLE HERE in source mode so that I can easily see your posts and everyone can easily refer to them without getting mixed up with previous posts. Pascal1526 (talk) 21:15, November 29, 2012 (UTC) Are you sure? on the wiki it said I had to finish the emplaced weapon challengeCsmTyler Rose (talk) 00:51, November 30, 2012 (UTC) "If you completed Emplaced Weapons Challenge Level 3 means completing it 3 times, it is not random at all you get the 'suit' outfit for mattias. At each level 3 completion of Fiona's challenges, you will receive an outfit."--me If by the wiki you mean this wiki that we are on right now, you are trusting Emplaced Weapons Challenge page that I made and so far no one else has touched it, so yeah... Please clarify! I barely have a clue what you're asking for. Pascal1526 (talk) 01:34, November 30, 2012 (UTC) Apprieciate the help Mr.pascal If thats your real last name ha I really apprieciate the clarifications you made on my questions with the weapon challenges you have been a great help. Do you have a facebook? You're welcome, I'm glad I could help. Yes my real name is Pascal and I have facebook. Pascal1526 (talk) 21:54, November 30, 2012 (UTC) RE: Vehicle armour For some reason I can't post on your blog so I'll just leave a message here. Infoboxes are supposed to be vague and only give the barebones information needed. What you're suggesting is perfectly suited for the "Tactics" section. Mr Zurkon 00:11, December 1, 2012 (UTC) The problem with that is that it isn't definite. We know how much ammunition a vehicle carries but we don't know the exact details of their "health". I believe what you're suggesting is much better suited to the Tactics section, similar to what you did with the Diplomat page. The problem is that some vehicles are immune to non-explosive bullets which means we would need to use something more powerful. However, in doing so it would make lighter vehicles look weaker than what they really are. Mr Zurkon 00:51, December 1, 2012 (UTC) I understand that, but it would be difficult to incorporate it into the Mercs 1 vehicles. For the Mercs 2 vehicles though, sure, go ahead and do it but put it in the tactics section and not the infobox. It also gives you a chance to briefly explain the meaning of "armor type 1, 2" etc. Mr Zurkon 01:12, December 1, 2012 (UTC)